


Exorcism

by Pizzypop



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Gore, Gore ga-gore, Horror, MAJOR GORE, Major Character Injury, No Smut, POV Second Person, Sad Ending, Shameless horror, Violence, Weapons, gore galore, lots of gore, no happy ending, shameless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzypop/pseuds/Pizzypop
Summary: You're being stalked in the midst of the night. What are you to do when you meet the ground and your eyes meet those of an obvious murderer? You were just taking a stroll down the street. The next thing you know, your life is flashing before your beautiful ginger eyes.This is shameless gore; a vent from January. Rated explicit just for the violence.





	Exorcism

You choked back a sob, clawing at your throat to open it up. Air- that’s what you needed. Sweet, cold, breezy air. The thing that kept you alive for as long as you’d been on this Earth, the only thing keeping your head from exploding. Air, oxygen- You were going to die without it. And, here you are, struggling to breathe as you ran from your impending doom, your sealed fate.

“Get away from me!” Your feminine voice squeaked out, wheezing as you tried to run faster away from the deranged psychopath following you. Your ginger locks became curled in fear, pale skin already grown paler from shock and fear. One moment you’re in your bedroom admiring yourself, the next there was some fork-haired freak chasing you with a chainsaw and plenty of other weapons in his bag.

You didn’t know why you were his target. Why was he after you? You were just a stunning girl that had lost her way, that’s all! He looked oddly familiar- but you couldn’t quite place it when the person was drenched in blood with a twitching eye and a twisted smile, curling up at the ends.

He was a rather short brunette, somewhat plump at that. You were surprised he could run as fast as you could on your tall, skinny legs. Perhaps your beauty habits just weren’t as practical as you thought they were- stupid Tumblr, giving you bad ideas! Perhaps you would go to Yahoo answers next time. They seemed pretty legit there.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by the roaring of a chainsaw. Your pupils constricted and you broke into a sprint, eager to get away with your life. You did not plan on dying today! You still had a free frozen yogurt to claim! You pumped your arms, stumbling a bit. Of course he chose to chase you on cobblestone- it was an uneven path that was easy to trip on.

You waved your arms around, thankful for your keen sense of balance as you continued on. It was dark and hardly any street lamps were turned on. If you were to die, they couldn’t even catch you on camera! That’s too bad for everyone after you’re gone- Who will tell your followers that you’re dead? 

You roared another blood-curdling scream, clenching your blue eyes shut. There’s no place like home, no place like home, no place like home- You opened your eyes and looked back, only to see the ugly sociopath gaining on you. You yelped and tried to pick up the pace, starting to feel lightheaded. Why had he chosen a hoodie that looked like that? It was tattered and torn, his hair was distasteful, and there was no way anyone would like that menacing grin.

Before your mind could wander off to how bad his fashion sense was, you snapped your head over to find another victim. Someone else the demon was after. You were huffing, catching your breath as you could just idly watch. It was a blonde girl with acrylic nails, sharp as a cat’s claw. She must have paid good bucks for them- they looked great, you couldn’t lie. It was unfortunate that her blood stained and ruined them.

When had she even arrived to the scene? Was she a bystander? Either way, you already had a bad taste in your mouth. You didn’t like this person too much,but since she was a stranger, you had to show respect. Especially since you’re doing nothing to stop her murder.

You got to get a sneak peek of your fate, what would happen to you. First, he trapped his prey. He fed on their screams and cries, licking his lips at every squirming motion they could make. Next, he struck. He’d changed his weapon from a chainsaw to a large kitchen knife. The silver material glistened in the moonlight and you could see your reflection in it. Your horrified expression was sickening.

He yanked her short, light hair, causing a scream. She kicked around, but that seemed to just quicken the process. He tilted her head and plunged the knife into her shoulder. Loudly, she cried out in pain. You took a few steps back. The beast wasn’t finished. He plunged it deeper, slowly dragging the blade across her throat to make a sickening sound. It sounded similar to ripping fabric, mixed with terrified screams.

He continued, soon pushing her to the floor. After she had been silenced, he stared for a minute. You watched him pick out the knife, licking the non-sharp end to taste the dark blood. He lifted the blade once more, lunging it into her chest. One. Another time, this time quicker. Two. He continued that rapid movement as if he were a child playing with his meal, stabbing her a resounding 37 times in the chest before letting up. He pocketed that knife and took out a smaller one, engraving his initials into her cheek. ‘TD’.

That pair of letters were familiar. Suddenly, it all came back to you- Tori. Tori Dahlin, that’s who this guy reminded you of! You were so happy that you’d finally come up with an answer to your question that had been bugging you the entire time you were fleeing, but sharp, piercing green eyes flashed over in your direction. The pupils were dilated and their owner looked insane. 

That was when you remembered what happened to Tori. She ended up going crazy and starting up an army, even killing a few people in the process. If this guy was anything like Tori, he must be dangerous. But, why was he preying on those just walking along the street? Shouldn’t he be doing what Tori did? 

If this guy was like Tori, shouldn’t he be in some special care unit? You didn’t know exactly what happened to her other than going crazy and being dragged away. Maybe this guy was the same- except he escaped. That means he posed more of a threat than Tori ever could have. You realized this a bit too late, as you soon found the back of your head hitting the hard stone path.

You stared up in alarm, disgusted when he pulled out a rusty dagger. You shook your head and squirmed around to try and get up, but he was a lot heavier than he looked. You were practically crushed under him, body gorgeous but frail. “Get off of me!” You cried out, shimmying your shoulders to maybe at least free your arms.

Big mistake. The rusty material was quickly discarded and replaced by a large, silver stapler gun. You shook your head, small sobs shimmying out of your throat, as if to try and gain mercy. That failed just as much as your stupid escape plan. Why didn’t you call the police? You had your phone, but now you couldn’t reach your hand into your pocket to grab it and there was a sociopath on top of you. Stupid airheaded ginger.

You shook your head as he reached down, causing many staples to dig into your cheeks. The pain caused you to shriek and him to force your bleeding head down, ramming the tool down over your mouth as much as he could- just to keep it shut. You let out muffled screams, wanting to just escape. He chuckled darkly, leaning down to whisper into your ear, “Should have kept running.”

Yes, that was helpful advice. Yes, she should have done that instead of stupidly watching idly by and observing this man murder another woman. Was that his target? Women? You tried to ask, throat instinctively letting out a rippling cry as your flesh was starting to rip from attempting to move your lips.

A giggle sounded from the man as he took out his rusty dagger once more, sighing as he looked down at your face. “You’re the smartest girl out of all of them, the only one to run.” You bet that was a lie. You weren’t too bright- The dumbest out of the house, actually. Or so you thought. Were you actually that dim? Apparently not, according to this weirdo.

“It’s a shame you’re not worth it… I’ll still do it anyways.” He started to make a slit down the base of your shoulder. You screwed your eyes shut and hook your head, not enjoying the pain you were in. You wanted to plead for him to stop, but you were left mute.

Quickly, he moved down, pulling the bottom of your hoodie up. You blushed and kicked your legs around, getting the wrong idea. Fortunately, he was either not interested or just gay, seeing as he jammed the dagger into your side and quickly slid down. Tears pooled in your eyes and quickly fell over like a waterfall, much like your sticky blood.

‘Make it stop, oh god, make it stop!’ You screamed within the closed confinement of your mind, wishing desperately to be heard, but unfortunately, you could not be. It was just not an option for you. Slowly, his thin fingers dug beneath the severed flesh and tugged upwards. Against your will, you tried once more to let out a piercing scream, only for the staples over your lips to pull at your flesh and bleed more. You shook your head desperately, feeling lightheaded from the loss of blood.

You lift your head to see what he was doing next. Your body was searing and you weren’t sure exactly how much more pain you could bare before passing on. You struggled to breathe, nose bleeding from hitting your head and mouth sealed shut. Bummer- this was new lipstick too.

By then, he’d taken out a new weapon. Boy, he sure wanted to take his sweet time on you. Were you a long-time target, was he just waiting for you to get into his clutch? Whatever his problem was, it was serious. He started out by using the rusted dagger, prepping you to be under the non-metaphorical knife. Slices of your flesh was carved off until he’d reached a thin layer of tissue. Your body was already bleeding so much, you could hardly tell he was that far.

Now was when he decided to become cruel. He set down his weapons and dug his fingers into the thin tissue and tore it back, accessing your rib cage and internal organs. At the sight of your own inner workings, you tore through the metal prongs around her mouth and let out an ear-splitting, blood-curdling cry.

The man seemed immune to it, probably having worked with noisy women before. You shook your head violently, the rim of your vision beginning to fleet away. “Please, please stop!” You begged, hoping he was listening to your pleading. Apparently, he couldn’t care any less about if you were pleading or not- it’s not like he actually cared about those things.

You cried out in terror and pain as your already burning body seared more. The monster had lurched down to impale his sharp teeth into your sensitive organs, causing them to rip and tear. Of course he went for your intestine first. There was a lot there to destroy and he was sure not to miss an inch. He wrapped the slimy organ around his hand, you now too weak to kick and flail around in protest- you couldn’t even speak anymore. All you could do now? Lay back and watch. That’s what you do best, isn’t it?

You begin to see splotches of blue in your vision, surroundings swimming as you watched him place that long organ out next to your exposed torso. Again, he reached in. He grabbed your liver. It was quite healthy since you weren’t like Ell or Tamara. You took care of your body. He slowly tightened his grip, hands clasping around the red organ tighter and tighter. Blood once more began to spill through his fingers- he had squished that organ. There was no way it could be used if it was just liquid.

He wiped his red hands off into your red hair before reaching into his bag again. Why was he doing this? What was the purpose of prolonging your life? He then grabbed a larger blade, helping you to your feet. You wobbled, hardly able to stay up. You could see blood pouring down from your abdomen, organs threatening to fall out. Since when were your ribs that ugly? 

‘TD’, as you had grown to think of him, crouched down and made deep slices in the back of what you thought were your ankles. Somewhere around that area at least. Was that all he would do? Was he showing mercy? “...Run.” He smirked, pushing you forward. Absent-mindedly, you nodded. You stepped forward and tried to run, only to wail as you fell forward, feet detaching from your legs. As you fell forward, your life flashed before your eyes.

Upon impact, there was a loud crunch followed by a squish. Your ribs had broken into a million pieces, impaling your heart and causing it to stop beating, blood pouring out of the new holes. Your vision was black and there was nothing left for you. You were floating on air, thinking back to your childhood, your life before this.

You thought about Ell and Tamara. Would they even know you’re here? Would they know where you are? Your mind shifted to Tori. Your memories of her were hazy, but you could make out a rough outline. Thick thighs and a determined face, all crumbling down with her sanity. Furthur.

You remembered that fateful day in your childhood. You and your father were out in the forest, having a good time. You were preparing to be a girl scout. How were you supposed to know that there wasn’t a badge for giving firearms to the wildlife?

You heard the repetitive ‘tatata’ of bullets firing from the gun. Following that was a child’s screaming and sobbing. Alarmed, your father followed the sounds. You then found a little girl in a yellow shirt under an overall-dress, mourning the loss of her mother. Your eyes were grim, you stepped away, hiding in the trees. You couldn’t face her. This was all your fault.

Furthur.

You were curled up, floating again. The room was dark, no light to be found. You felt a heartbeat, heard muffled voices. You were confused as to what was going on. You shook your head, feeling your eyes droop down. You eventually closed them. You had fallen asleep.

After that, there was nothing. No heaven, no hell. Just eternal darkness. The void. No lightness or darkness, just existence. Just like the womb. Would you be there forever? Was this just purgatory? Perhaps. Was there anything beyond here for you? Perhaps not.

Before much longer, you saw a light, you heard voices. 

The next thing you heard was a baby’s cry-

It was your own.


End file.
